A hope of life
by RavenPhantom
Summary: A strange new girl shows out of the blue and becomes an ally to Ben. But is this girl really on his isse or is she she hiding more than her past? Will Ben earn her trustor is it all just another schem to get the Omertrix? And has ben finally found Love?
1. metting danger

Ok, this is my 1st ben10 story. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. The bold id the song..ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

Disclaimer: the song **"Star Struck" is owned by yellow card.**

**Ben 10: A hope of live**

**Chapter 1: meeting danger **

**Song to go with it: "Star Struck" **

Ben stood, motionless, as he surveyed the mountains. There was a stillness in the air, a feeling of calm. A slight breeze blew brown grass lazily along the ground as the sun bathed everything in a warm glow. All seemed right in the world.

Ben thought otherwise; the air held a feeling of uneasiness in it. not calmness. The wind was thick with the scent of dread as it blew the dead grass across the broken earth. Even the sun seemed to have lost it's glow, instead fading to a dull gray that made objects cast jagged, shifting shadows. Something was afoot.

Normally, the now 13-year-old did not see the world in such a way. No, he use to see in the happy perspective that was formerly mentioned; a glass half full way. However, there were times when everything had an edge to it, a darker side. And that time was always. Over the last year; the summer when it started; the school year that was never normal. and now this summer. Over that time Ben had become different. More of a loner and always ready for danger.

**_Where is your inspiration, you lost it, oh so long ago  
so much for innovation, I saw this coming long before…_**

He stood and closed his eyes. He tried hard to rember the easier times; before the summer with Grandpa Max. But nothing came to him. He heard footsteps behind him but knew whose they were. He didn't move. Not Yet.

"BEN! Grandpa wants you. Dinner is done…Ben?" Gwen slowly moved to put her hand on his back. He had been through a lot. But Ben turned and glared at her; a sign that told her not to even think about it."

Ben nodded. He followed the girl into the R.V. and sat down at the small table.

"Ah! Ben. I was wondering where you went to. You have been gone for hours." Grandpa Max said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Was all the Ben said before sitting down and eating his food slowly.

**_You had no motivation, your hopes are high but trapped below…  
_**

"OK, spill it. What's wrong?" Grandpa Max said.

Ben looked up at him. He felt like really telling the old man what was on his mind: what he really felt; but he held it in. Always. Ben just continued to look at his Grandfather. He let out a deep breath and gave in, "Its nothing. Really. I am fine; don't worry bout me." Ben said, tiring hard to sound happy.

His grandpa narrowed his eyes, "BEN."

"FINE! I am just sick of it, ok? I am sick and tired of always being the hero. I am fed up with the fact that I can't tell even my best friends about what I really do because their lives might than be in danger. I hate this stupid life. Is that what you wanna hear? IS IT?!" Ben glared at his grandfather, breathing hard. He narrowed his eyes and than looked away.

"Ben. Listen to me; being a hero is a good thing-" Gwen was cut off

"-Oh, is it? How the hell would you know, uh? You think that I have it all good and that I want to act like the hero. You think that I enjoy this,don't you? Well; if you want to be the hero so bad go right ahead. I don't care anymore." Ben jumped up from the table and ran out the door. He slapped it behind him.

**_This constant competition, we've won but your still keeping score…_**

Ben looked up at the sky; it all seemed so easy at first. But now he didn't even care about..Anything. He felt someone's hand touch his back softly, "Ben, talk to me. Please." Grandpas voice was soft and gentle.

Ben turned around. He faced his grandpa, "I don't know. I just…don't know," He sat on a near-by rock. He cupped his head in his hands, "Its just…everyone thinks I want this and I like this. I don't want to play this anymore. I don't want to give everything up to save people you look at me like I should be doing more. I don't want this life, grandpa. I don't. Why me? Why is it always me? Tell me, please. Why must I do this alone?"

Grandpa looked at his grandson with worried eyes. He really felt for this boy. He really wanted to help him. But what to say? "Ben. No one wants this life. No one wants to save people who don't care. Its when you it anyway that makes someone a hero."

"And I DO help then And I always WILL. It doesn't mean that everything is fine. I save these people. But it is never enough. What more do they want? I can't control myself anymore. I need freedom. I need…freedom." Ben felt hot tears in his eyes. He tried not to let them out but it was no good. A tear rolled down his check.

**_But I grew up, wishing on a star You think I won't ever get too far…_**

"Ben-"Grandpa started.

"BANG!" A noise in the distance made grandpa jumped but Ben didn't look surprised.

"I gatta go." Ben said as he ran into the woods.

**_So high on dedication, it feels so good to get away,  
From all this repetition, this angry town, this battleground…_**

Ben quickly changed into Flame(I do not know the names of his forms can someone please tell me?" thanks)

He ran as fast as he could. He found that it was nothing. or was it? He looked around and finally it showed itself: well; it fell out of a tree is more like it.

On the ground was a girl, she looked to be around Bens age, maybe older. She had on black jeans, a blood red shirt with fish-net sleeves, fishnet gloves and. an omertrix!

She looked up at Ben, her haircut was abnormal. It was very long in the back, reaching down to her waist but in the front her bangs covered her red eyes. She stood eyes wide as she eyed Ben.

"Who are you?" He asked

The girl smiled, "No one you care for. I will be on my way soon." She said

**_So now we'll break tradition, we'll leave you swimming in our wake…_**

"Answerer me!"

"Why? I don't have to. I can do as I please. And I don't want to say who I am." The girl circled Ben(still flame)

"I am not in a good mood today. Just tell me…your name?"

"Ah, yes you want to know my name. Its Ash. And your Ben. Don't ask how I know. That object on your arm is answer enough."

Ben narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Same as you. A normal life. Friends. Family. But, than again, we cant all have what we want."

"I have family." Ben said; this Ash girl was testing him. He could fell it.

**_Without your inspiration, you won't survive, you'll surely drown…_**

"Well, whoopee-freaking-do for you."

"Why are you here. Now?"

"I am here because I want to be. And I need to find someone, too. For help. But you don't really care, do you?" Ash grinned and showed her teeth.

"Who, may I ask, are you looking for?" Ben narrowed his eyes.

"Maxwell Tennyson. You know him, right? I need to speak with him."

"Why?"

"My, my, don't you ask a lot of questions. You may not always want to know the answer so be careful what you ask."

"What dose that mean?" Ben asked. He could feel the red eyes watching him.

"It means stop asking me things. I have a lot to say. Just not a lot to speck. I know a lot but don't learn. Something is bothering you. I can fell it. Tell me."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Ben said

**_But I grew up, wishing on a star  
You think I won't ever get too far…_**

"Tis, Tis, Tis. Temper. You know something? I have a question I need to ask you: You are a hero and save people. But you aren't happy with it, right? If you are the hero, who is going to save you? Huh? Listen to me when I tell you this. You risk your life but when the world turns on you, you have to be ready. Are you?"

"The world has already turned on me." Ben watched the girl slowly. She had a grin on and something was fishy about her.

"No it hasn't. You still have your family. May I please see your grandfather now?"

"NO."

"Why? Do you not trust me?"

"No, I don't."

**_So now I am wishing on a star  
You think I won't ever get too far…_**

"If I wanted to attack you I would have done it already. Please this is important."

"I will not let you get close to them. No one will. Ever." Ben looked down as he said this. The blinking l\red light appeared and Ben stood before the girl.

"I will not harm them. Your soul is troubled. Your heart is heavy. I can help. Please just first help me."

"Why should I believe you?"

Ash put her right arm in front of her, showing her omertrix, "That's why. We are the same."

"Fine, follow me." Ben said as he lead the why back to the trailer.

**_Where is your inspiration, you lost it oh so long ago…_**

Ashley followed Ben as a smile landed on her face, Her plan was working already…………..

If you made it this far and read it all thanks! I will not write ch.2 untill I have at least 4 reviews from different ppl.

Hope you liked


	2. Help from Outside

Ok, I know I said 4 reviews but I couldn't wait to post this so…yea I am counting my ben10 story. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. The bold is once again the song..ok?

I could like to give a special thanks to l0rdn1hilus for being the only person to review so without farther ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

Disclaimer: the song **"City of Devils" is owned by yellow card.**

**Ben 10: A hope of live**

**Chapter 2: help from outside **

**Song to go with it: "City of Devils" **

**_Man once sang to me  
Look at you saving the world on your own…  
_**

Ash eyed Ben from top to bottom. She than took in the surrounding mountains and forest. Allof it seemed dead and alive somehow. It seemed to be dead of any happiness but alive with sadness. Was that even possible? She looked down at the path they were on. It twisted and turned, dead leaves creaking and braking under her feet. The air around her seemed to invite danger: a sure sign for her to stay on her guard.

Ash drew her attention behind her; the darkness was following her or so it seemed. She watched as the evil dark light took over all live and left everything in its path ruined. She looked ahead of her and the darkness engulfed all the was ahead too. It seemed that the only light of any life was wherever Ben or herself was walking.

**_And I wonder how things gonna be  
As the time here it passes so slow…  
_**

Ben stopped short in front of her and she stopped herself just in time so she would not walk into Ben," My grandfather is inside; wait here." He ordered.

"You are not the boss of me. I will stay if I please and I can walk off if I want to."

**_In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live…_**

"Fine. I don't really care; I am going to get grandpa." Ash saw Ben walk to the RV. She once again took a look around(very observant, no?) She looked at the small camp fire that was slowly dying out. Everything was dying; the world, the hope of the world, her soul…

"Wait!" Ashley ran and graped Bens arm. He turned and glared at her. She quickly let go of his arm.

"What?" Ben asked lazily

"I cant go through with this. Sorry." She changed into XLR8 and ran off, leaving a very confused Ben behind.

**_Find somebody to learn  
Boy, you gatta love someone more than yourself…  
_**

"Hello, Ben. What was that noise?...Ben?" Grandpa Max stood over Ben as he looked in the direction Ash ran into.

"It was nothing…just a tree that fell." Ben lied.

"Well, ok then. Come, on get inside its late…"

**_I can feel the fire of the city lights burn  
And it's hard to find Angels in Hell…  
_**

Ashley ran for almost two hours until she cam to an old house. She slowly entered it and looked around. She eyed the cobwebs and studied everything in the room, "I am here." She said in a booming voice

"Good. Did you do it? Did you trick the boy?" A voice asked

"Well, yes. I got to the trailer but then I, I couldn't do it. Its unfair to him and me." She looked at the figure with warning eyes.

"Unfair to you? Since when do you care about fair? And the boy; who cares. I sent you to kill his family and have him join us. You did none of what I asked." The figure took one more step.

**_Flying alone  
And I  
Feel like I don't belong…_**

"And I will not do ANY of those things. I never wanted in on this anyway. You just thought I did." A red light blinked and Ashley now stood before the man.

"Never wanted in? Since went did you have a choose in this? You do as you are told!" Another step showed the outline of a familiar figure.

"You no longer have you're power. I have all of mine. You have no control over me." Ashley glared at her father though narrowed eyes.

**_And I  
Can't tell right from the wrong  
And why have I been here so long..?_**

Charmcaster walked out of the shadows, "You know, you are so luky that I no longer have my staff. You may have power but I have the wisdom. You hear me child?"

**_In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live…  
_**

"I only hear an old man lost in the past. I am just here to tell you that I am no longer your worker. I will work with that boy. He needs my help. And that's want I am going to give him: help and hope. Something that you never gave me."

"Fine. Leave. But if you walk through that door it will never be open to you ever again."

**_Questions I can't seem to find  
To the answers I already have…_**

"Gladly." Ashley looked to see her 'watch' was now black. She pressed it down and turned back into XLR8. She turned and took one last look at her father….

**_And you can't see the sky here at night  
So I guess I can't make my way back…_**

Ben was sitting outside on the rock once more. Grandpa Max and Gwen were already asleep. He heard a gust of wind and Ashley(human) stood before him, "Sorry bout that. Had something that I needed to take care of."

Ben glared at Ashley, "Why are you back? I thought you weren't coming back."

**_Flying alone  
And I  
Feel like I don't belong  
And I  
Can't tell right from the wrong  
And why have I been here so long..?_**

Ashley blinked in confusion then lowered her head, "I want to help you. Really I do. I can help."

"With what?"

**_What if I wanted you here  
Right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down…_**

"Your going though a lot. Death in your family. Depression. Wornness. Sorrow. And to top it all off; you don't know if you're a real hero. Let me help you."

Ben looked up at her. His eyes where fill of sadness. He closed his eyes, and nodded, "If you do one thing that puts anyone in danger so help me god, I will hunt you down."

_**In a city of devils we live  
a city of devils we live  
In a city of...**_

"So help you god." Ashley said, putting her hand on his shoulder as a tear rolled down his face….

**_Flying alone  
and I  
feel like I don't belong  
and I  
can't tell right from the wrong  
and why have I been here so long?_**

I don't belong  
don't belong  
I've been here too long  
too long.

Ok, I really hoped you liked this. I am only aking for two reviews, please! Ok…click the bottom that says 'summit review'…you know you want to….


End file.
